The Commander of Chaos
by PercyJacksonLover202
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by people he thought were his friends. James Smith, son of Apollo is determined to make Percy's life pure hell. When Percy meets Chaos, creator of the universe, what will he do? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone who is reading this, this is my very first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I always love advice for my story and writing tips! Constructive criticism is welcome! On to the story! Disclaimer: I don't own POJ or HoO :( Oh well!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I rushed past a bush and some more trees. Wondering what I'm doing? Well, first, let me ask a question. Have you ever been so angry that you just want to punch everything you see? Or people you see? Well, that's how I feel right now. My life was ruined and it was because of some stupid son of Apollo. I just hate to relive the memory, but I just feel like I have too. So I will.

**Flashback**

_It was a stormy day at Camp Half-Blood. Never a good sign. I was just enjoying a peaceful stroll in the forest when some guy jumped in front of me. He was stout, but buff with curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes."Um, who are you?" I asked, warily. He shot me a glare. "How do you NOT know me? Everyone knows AND loves me." He sneered. I sighed. Great, he had a big ego. I hate people with big egos._

_"Well, I don't know who you are, so please answer my question." He snorted. "I'm the one and only James Smith, the son of Apollo." He finished proudly. I scrunched my brow. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus." I held out my hand. James just looked at it in disgust, andI quickly withdrew my hand, embarrassed."I know YOU, everyone's talking about you. How you saved Olympus and blah blah blah." He waved his hand dismissively. I burned with anger. That little brat! I thought in my head."Oh, okay." I said, trying to calm down. I think he could tell that I was getting mad, because he grinned at me, before talking again._

_"Well, I think that I should be the Hero of Olympus, since I'm so awesome." James grinned as he complimented himself. "Yeah, sure, okay "Hero of Olympus." I told him, making air quotes. He glared at me. " I hate you Percy, everything about you sucks. Your fighting skills suck, your name sucks, your fashion sucks, and whoever your mother is... well, she sucks too." He snarled. "What? You don't even KNOW my mother! Don't even bring her into this!" I growled softly. James grinned triumphantly. " I seemed to have found your soft spot." He said so softly, I didn't think that I was supposed to hear that._

_Without hesitation, he began throwing insults about my mother. How she's stupid, and how he can't even believe how Poseidon could have even looked at her. I finally snapped. I uncapped Riptide and held it against his throat. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Smith!" I pushed Riptide harder against his throat. "Understand?' He nodded like a bobble head. I lowered Riptide and was about to step away when he blurted out, "You do know that all of those things I said are true though, right?" My eyes narrowed and Riptide was against his throat again. "If you say that one more time, I promise I will send you to Hades the hard way, you pathetic bastard!" I shouted. "I'm no bastard." James defended. I made a small cut in his neck. It was nigger than I thought it would be, and it automatically started to bled._

_"P-Percy, what on Earth are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I froze and turned to see Chiron and the rest of the camp looking at me in disbelief. "Chiron, its not-" I started, but James interrupted me. "I was merely pointing out that some of his skills have become a bit rusty and he threatens me for saying that! I was just trying to help. He was trying to kill me!" James. "What? No! Bu-" I tried again, but this time Chiron interrupted me. "Percy, did you make that cut in James' neck?" Chiron questioned me. I looked at the ground. "Yes." "If I wasn't here to stop you, would he have been hurt further?" "Yes, maybe... well, he insulted me!" I shouted, growing more and more angry. "Percy, I didn't believe James, but when you confirmed it... I now believe it." Chiron looked disappointed. "But he insulted me!" I argued. "No, I only commented on his fighting." James told Chiron. "I'm very disappointed. I can't have you stay here with your... anger issues. You will have to leave." Chiron said with regret, but no hesitation._

_Someone yelled, "Yeah get him outta here! He'll kill us all!" Another one yelled, We aren't safe with him here!" I looked at them, with tears in my eyes. Annabeth walked up to me and gave me a firm slap. "You bastard Percy! I can't believe you did that! Why would you try and KILL him? We are over!" she shouted. Then she turned and kissed James right on the mouth. "But Annabeth," I cried. "Percy, please, just leave." Chiron commanded. I turned and walked up to James. "Why'd you do this?" I whispered to him. "Because you don't deserve your fame, I do." And with that he shoved me towards the camp. "Get packing." he advised coldly._

_I turned and sprinted to camp. When I got there, I ran to get packed. They all hate me. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and took off, running out of camp and into the dense forest.I had lost all my friends. I had nothing else to lose. I stopped to catch my breath. I decided to talk with my father. I ran to the lake, and prayed to my dad. Father, you still love me right? You saw everything he said, right? I asked him. "Percy, all I saw was you threatening him and him explaining everything. It all made sense. You do take your fighting skills very seriously, but Percy, he was just trying to point out that you were a bit rusty. I'm sorry, but you can't stay here on Olympus or at my palace. All the gods saw what happened. Zeus contacted Camp Jupiter, and of course they believed him. You're not welcomed there either Percy. Goodbye. My father said and then stopped talking. I stood up and stumbled a bit. I headed back into the woods, and hating life, I shot through the forest again._

**End of Flashback**

Suddenly a dark figure appeared right in front of me and I smacked into it.I flew back onto the ground. "Ouch." I moaned. "Oh my! I'm sorry Perseus." The figure lent out a helping hand. Grabbing onto it, I hauled myself up, and looked at it suspiciously. "And who are you?" I cocked my head. The figure laughed. "I'm Chaos, creator of the universe." Chaos threw back his hood to reveal a man. An old man. Not like a really old man, more like a guy in his mid sixties. He had black hair that was graying. He had black eyes and when you looked into them, you feel like you're drowning in the black depths.

"Oh, um, hi Lord Chaos. May I ask you why you're here?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could. "I am here to offer you a place in my army. Not any place, you are to be the commander of my army. Also called the second most powerful person in the universe. Just below me of course." Chaos smiled at me. I looked at him, still processing what he said. "So, I get cool powers and stuff?" I asked eagerly. Chaos looked amused and nodded. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure about this Perseus? Once you agree, you can't back out." He warned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Its not like I have anywhere to go anymore." I finished bitterly. Chaos looked sympathetic. "Yes, you have been through tough times. With everyone hating you and such." Chaos stretched his shoulder one at a time. "Okay, now just relax and close your eyes." Chaos commanded. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. Chaos muttered some words and suddenly I felt stronger, faster, and braver. I felt like nothing was as strong as me. "Okay Perseus, you can open your eyes now." I heard Chaos say. I opened my eyes and looked at my body. It was obvious that I had grown stronger and more fit. "You are now immortal, Commander." Chaos told me. "Now, let us go to the planet our armies are at." He suggested and I nodded. He grabbed me by my shoulder and we zapped to his planet.

**I hope that was enjoyable and I am hoping to get another chapter done tomorrow! Bye bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends, I'm back with another chapter, and I hoped you all liked my last one. :) Allow me to introduce someone.**

**Percy Jackson: Um, hello everyone? Um, I need help, I'm lost.**

**Me: *sigh* Perce, please just do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Yeah, yeah jeez. PercyJacksonLover202 does not own me (Percy Jackson) or any POJ or HoO characters that is mentioned. Happy now... boss?**

**Me: Yes, thank you, now you can go. And also, don't call me boss, call me master.**

**Percy: But you SAID that you DIDN'T own me! Duh! *Leaves***

**Me: Okay, now onto the story!**

Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I landed on the ground. Hard. "Owww! Chaos, couldn't you have had me land on the ground?" I complained. I looked up to see tons of people with wings staring at me. Wait... wings? I stood up hastily and brushed myself off, as I gave them an embarrassed smile. They all looked amused. Looking at Chaos, I whined, "What? Why don't I get wings. Chaos, can I have some wings?" Chaos just looked at me. "Is that a no or a yes or-" I started, but Chaos interrupted me. "Percy, look behind you." He said calmly.

Puzzled, I looked behind me and gasped. "No way." I breathed.

I looked at the black wings that sprouted out of my back. They were sparkly and very soft, I realized as I stroked them. I turned back to Chaos. "Thanks." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "No problem Perseus." He returned the smile, and I heard someone gasp behind me. "P-Percy?" A familiar voice asked. I spun around to see a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Luke!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I asked him in wonder. "Chaos resurrected me to be a part of his army." Luke explained to me.

"Did h-he resurrect anyone else?" I questioned him. Luke nodded and smiled. "Yes, Zoe Nightshade." I gasped. YES! Zoe! She deserved another chance at life. "Luke, also, not to be rude, but why are you here? I know that you redeemed yourself, but you tried to kill me billions of times, AND you poisoned Thalia's tree." I pointed out. Luke looked hurt. "Well, honestly Percy, I don't know. Chaos just visited the Underworld and offered me a place in his army. Like you, I questioned whether or not I deserved to be there. He said t-that everyone deserved second chances." Luke murmured. "Yes, I do believe in second chances. I do think that Luke meant no harm in any way." Chaos said from behind me. "But Chaos! He almost killed Thalia! His best friend!" I protested. Chaos' eyes flashed. "Do not argue with me Perseus, I do not wish to be angered." He warned. "Yes sir." I muttered. Luke cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked. " Percy, why are you here?" Luke looked curious. I swallowed the lump that had appeared in my throat. "B-Because everyone at camp forgot about m-me and replaced me with J-James." I muttered. Luke looked furious and sympathetic at the same time. Don't ask me how that's possible, I don't know.

"Did our friends, you know, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico, did they forget about you?" Luke asked fearfully. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded, tears leaking from my closed eyelids. I heard a growl from Luke and opened my eyes to see him bright red with rage. Someone put their hand one me and I turned to see it was Chaos. "Do you want to see your friends?" Chaos asked, smiling kindly. I nodded and ran to Luke, who gave me that bro hug, where we clasp hands in the middle and get close to each other to pat each other's back.

"C'mon dude, you gotta go meet you're crew." Luke told me, while opening a door that opened to a long hallway. The hallway walls were black while the carpet was some dark shade of blue. There were doors along the walls that were different colors. I guessed they were like dorms? Luke didn't talk to me much while we were walking, so it gave me a chance to think. I wondered about Annabeth, Grover and all of my other friends. I wondered if they even cared where I had gone. I doubted it. They had made it pretty clear that they didn't care about me. I fought back tears. No Percy, I thought. You aren't going to cry. I kept repeating that in my head, over and over. You aren't going to cry, you aren't going to cry.

Suddenly Luke stopped me in front of a pure black door that blended in with the wall. It had bright stars that emanated light all over it. Over the peep hole was a bronze plaque that said the number 200 in bold black letters. "Guess who's dorm this is?" he asked me. I thought hard. It couldn't be mine, mine would probably be blue with an ocean on it or something. It couldn't be Luke, he didn't have anything to do with stars. "Zoe?" I stated/ asked. Luke's smile told me I got it right. "Knock on it." he whispered.

I took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and a girl stood there, looking shocked. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that was braided down her back and sparkling brown eyes. "I- um, hi." I stuttered. "Percy? Is that you?" She gaped. I nodded. "Yep, the one and only." I replied. She took one step towards me and grasped me in an enormous bear hug. "Heh heh, nice to see yo-" I stopped because I couldn't breathe. "Um, Zoe, can't breathe." I gasped and she let go. "Sorry Percy." She looked worried as I panted and wheezed, trying to get air into my lungs again. "Yeah, I'm fine, its good to see you too. I have one question thought Zoe." I told her. She nodded, gesturing me to continue. "its just, before you died, you always said thou and thee and old timey stuff like that, why don't you do it anymore?" I questioned. She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess that it kind of disappeared after I spent more time here. It still comes back when I speak fast pr I get angry." She replied. I just nodded. Her face had a confused look on it. "What are you doing here Percy?" Sh looked concerned. I shot Luke a look that asked, _Can you tell her? _He nodded and told her about James and all of the campers. Then the part about Annabeth.

Zoe looked shocked that Apollo's child would do such a thing. She looked angry when hearing what Annabeth did, and then shocked when heard that Thalia didn't defend her cousin. "Oh Percy," she whispered and was about to wrap me in another one of her boa constrictor hugs, but before she could I told her that I needed to meet with Bianca. She nodded and closed her door. As Luke and I walked on her smirked at me. "Liked her hugs Percy?" he asked teasingly. I glared at him before answering. "Maybe, but she's a huntress, she'd never like me back." "Oh, you'd be surprised." Luke replied.

**Thanks for reading! Do you want Percy to fall for: Bianca, Zoe, or take Annabeth back (if she offers)? This poll will be going on for a few days and hopefully you guys answer. Bye bye! :)**


	3. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**  
**Hey guys, sorry if you though this was a chapter, I do have a chapter ready, but the problem is that the scores for Annabeth and Zoe are even. If you don't understand, I asked you guys who you wanted Percy to be with and the score currently is:**

**Annabeth: 3 **

**Zoe: 3**

**Bianca: 0**

**So I would appreciate it very much if you guys put in which one you would prefer. I can't upload the next chapter until one beats the other. Sorry guys! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! :D **  
**\- PercyJacksonLover202 **


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

**Hey guys and girls, I'm back with another chapter, but this one is just part two! Zoe won! She and Percy are going to be together! Yay! Not that I hate Percabeth, I love Percabeth. Sorry Percabeth fans. I will be making a Percabeth fanfic soon though. I need a girl to cause drama between Percy and Zoe though. I'm thinking Annabeth. Is that okay? Also, today I have another visitor.**

**Annabeth: Um, I don't know if you guys hate me or-**

**Me: Of course they hate you! You broke Percy's heart! But most of them I think are Percabeth shippers!**

**Annabeth: Wait, what's Percabeth**

**Me: Gasp! Annabeth doesn't know something?**

**Annabeth: Just tell me!**

**Me: It's a ship name for you guys.**

**Annabeth: Aw, we have a ship name?**

**Me: Well, now he hates you. Anyways just do the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Kay, PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own any POJ or HoO mentioned here! :)**

**Now onto the story!**

Chapter 3 Planet Chaos Pt. 2

**Percy's POV**

We continued walking down the really long hallway, until we reached a bright red door with a black spear on it. "This is the room of Tristan Johnson. He's son of Ares." Luke informed me, as he knocked on the door. The door was hurled open and I saw a guy with disheveled brown hair and brown eyes that were half closed. "Hmm? Whatcha want Luke?" Tristan mumbled. Luke pointed to me. "This is Percy Jackson." Tristan's eyes had opened fully at that. "SO, you're the infamous Perseus Jackson." He stuck out a hand, and I shook it firmly.

"Tristan, is... Lindsay in her room?" Luke asked. "Lindsay? Your girlfriend?" Tristan teased. Luke blushed. "Yeah, right next to my room." Tristan nodded and then closed the door. "So this Lindsay, she's the last person?" I questioned. "Yep, she's the daughter of Aphrodite." "Oh great!" I groaned and knocked on the door. Once again, a door was flung open, and standing there was the most plain Aphrodite girl ever. Don't get me wrong, she was very pretty, I just meant she had almost no make-up on at all. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

I gave her a friendly nod. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Lindsay Waters." Luke raised a hand and gave her a small wave. "Hi Lindsay." He smiled and she blushed. I laughed and started to sing. "Luke and Lindsay sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Firs-" Luke clamped a hand over my mouth, muffling what I was going to say. "Should have done that earlier." He muttered as doors opened and heads peeked out. Laughter filled the hallway, and I turned to find Luke and Lindsay bright red.

I laughed at their expression. "Come on Luke, I wanna see my room." I said excitedly. "Yeah, okay." Luke just sidestepped, so that he was right in front of a blue door with a golden trident on it. "Here it is. Go inside, if you need me, I'm right across from you." He pointed to a golden door with a picture of winged shoes. I nodded to him and entered my room. "Wow." I spun in a slow 360 to take in everything. The carpeting was a light shade of blue, while the walls were a darker shade of blue. In the corner of my room is a small bed with blue sheets.

On the other side of the room is a sea green couch with a TV. A closet was beside the bed. I walked over to it and opened it to peer inside. "Wow, Luke, these aren't my clothes." I said, gazing at the new clothes. Luke chuckled. "Of course not, Chaos always gives you new ones. You should have known that Perce." "Oh." I blushed furiously. "Percy Jackson and his crew, please report to Chaos in the meeting room." The loudspeaker announced. Luke grinned. "Come on Percy, time for your first mission."

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I don't know why Percy would try and kill James. All he did was pointed something out! Unless James did something to Percy that made Percy threaten him. I just don't know. I sighed as I stared at my book, not really reading the words. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see James. He smiled and sat down next to me. "You okay Annabeth?" He asked me. I shook my head. "What is it?" He asked worriedly. I looked him straight in the eye. "James, why did Percy really threaten you. I know Percy, and he wouldn't go and beat someone up just because they dissed his fighting skills." I took a deep breath.

He shifted uncomfortably. "No, that's what happened. I saw him practicing in the woods on a tree. He had hacking at it, but I saw that he had his guard lowered, so I walked up to him and told him that his skills were a little rusty. He got angry at me and threatened me." James explained. I closed my eyes. I could tell when people were lying, and James was lying. He was sweating, his hands were clenched, and he was swallowing nervously. "James," I said sternly. "Tell me the truth." "Annabeth, that is the truth. I swear on the River of S-," He paused and held out his pinkie.

"I pinkie swear that I am telling the truth." I just looked at his pinkie. "James, you didn't swear on the Styx because you are lying!" I yelled. He gulped. "No! I-I'm not lying! P-Percy just has anger issues." he stuttered. I took out my knife and pointed it at him. "Tell me the truth now." I growled. He shrank under my glare. "Fine," he agreed meekly. "I- I was jealous of Percy's fame, so I decided to have the camp turn against him. I went to look for him, and found him in the woods. I started complimenting myself and insulting him. I insulted his mother, and I realized that was his weak spot. I continued to insult his mother and he put his sword at my throat. He was about to step away when I saw saw you guys coming, so I insulted him once more, and he threatened me again. Then after that, you know what happened." James spat angrily.

I felt the temperature rising, and I realized that I had betrayed Percy. "YOU! You made us betray Percy!" I yelled. He flinched. "You don't deserve anything! You hurt Percy!" I slapped him and punched him in the nose. He gasped as blood flowed out of it. "Go, go away. Get outta here!" I snapped, and he turned to flee. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" Chiron asked. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I explained to him what James did. "Are you sure Annabeth?" He questioned me. I nodded. "Yes, use your truth thingy to see if I'm telling the truth. You obviously should have used it on James, but we just couldn't see through his lies!" I screamed and rushed to my cabin. I cried my heart out thinking, Why? Why did we believe that bully over Percy?

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hoped that you guys liked this one! Percy and Annabeth meet in the next chapter! :) See you in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my friends, how are you guys today? I'm currently in study hall writing this! Anyways, I brought someone here to do the disclaimer.**

**Chiron: Um... hello, I wanted to do the disclaimer to apologize to Percy. *clears his throat* I'm sorry Percy, I should have believed you over James. I'm very sorry for jumping to conclusions. I don't think I will ever forgive myself. *starts sobbing***

**Me: Okay, now you can do the disclaimer.**

**Chiron: Right, I forgot about that, PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own any POJ or HoO thing. I feel like I'm forgetting something.**

**Me: Yes, you forgot to say that I don't own any POJ or HoO thing MENTIONED IN THE STORY. :)**

**Chiron: Oh... right. You just did the disclaimer**

**Me: Whatever, now ONTO the chapter! P.S. Thank you to bdog123 for the idea of Chiron doing the disclaimer and apologizing to Percy.**

**Chiron: Yes, thank you bdog123... are you a demigod by any chance because I swear that-**

**Me: CHIRON, they want to read the chapter!**

**Chiron: Sorry.**

Chapter 5

**Percy's P.O.V.**

After the quest... oh... you want to know what the quest was? Oh, it was no biggie. Just saving the freakin world! No, basically it was us traveling to the Underworld and convincing Hades to resurrect... Ethan Nakamura. I know, I know, you guys are all thinking WTH? (what the Hades) Well, Chaos thought he was strong, so he's alive again. The quest lasted for about a week. First we had to actually find the Underworld, then it took two days to convince Hades to let Ethan go, and then we traveled back. Such a heroic quest! "Hey Ethan!" I yelled to him. He spun around, adjusting his eye patch. "Yo Perce, what's up?" He called back. "Chaos wants us!" I yelled. He nodded and I turned to meet everyone at the meeting room.

I went in and saw Zoe, Tristan, Lindsay, Luke, and then Ethan came. Everyone except Ethan looked at me sympathetically. "What?" I looked at their faces, worried. Chaos took a deep breath and focused on me. "Percy, y-your going to have to go back to Earth." Chaos looked wary. I shrugged. "Yay Earth, I've got no problems with Earth." I informed them. "We're going back to Camp Half-Blood." Luke said bluntly, and I froze.

No, we couldn't go there. They hated me. Hurt washed over me like waves and I winced. "Percy, you okay?" I heard Zoe's worried voice. I struggled to speak. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Zoe looked at me disbelievingly. I looked Chaos in the eye and whimpered, "Why do I have to go?" "Because they are in need of our help." "Okay, but what from? It can't be too dangerous. Can I stay here?" Chaos shook his head firmly and I gave up. "Percy, the giants and everything you thought were defeated have come back." Chaos informed us. "And they don't know?" "Nope." Chaos responded. "All right, I'll go." I muttered and Chaos perked up.

"Great! Get packing and head out! But before you do that, since you don't want anyone to know your identity, your name is now Alpha. Luke's is Omega, Zoe's is Beta, Tristan's is Delta and I don't know what Lindsay's is." He informed us. "I'll just go by Lindsay, I've never gone to Camp Half-Blood, I died before I could get there." Lindsay gave us a glare saying that we shouldn't ask her about it. We all nodded. With that, Chaos pushed me towards the door. I stomped to my room and pushed the door open, then slammed it hard after I got in the room. I grabbed my black backpack that I had brought here and started to fill it up with clothes and all that crap.

As soon as I zipped up my backpack, I heard my door open and then shut, and I turned to see Zoe standing there. She walked up to me and sat on the bad. "Are you okay? You know, with going back?" she asked quietly. I nodded and she did something unexpected. She kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. I held my breath, but she continued to kiss me until I couldn't handle it any longer. I kissed her back. My arms wrapped around her waist as her fingers slid up into my hair. We kissed for like five minutes, and then broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow." I said breathlessly. She smirked. "Did you like it?" she asked. I nodded, unable to talk. She got up and faced me and I copied her."Well, maybe we should do it more." she suggested and turned to go, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that we were centimeters apart. "Maybe we should." I murmured. She just smiled. "Zoe," I breathed. "Yes?" "Would you... would you maybe like t-to go out sometime?" I held my breath, waiting for her answer. She grinned widely. "Of course." she whispered and then walked away. Score! I fist pumped and then went out to meet everyone else. Soon we were aboard the rocket ship and five more seconds till we reached Earth. "Five... four... three... two... one!" Luke counted down.

We landed and I made to get off, but Zoe grabbed my wrist. "Percy's if you don't want them to recognize you, put the robe on and throw on the hood." She tossed me the robe. I sighed and put it on. "Aren't you guys gonna wear it also?" I questioned. They nodded and quickly threw on the robe. Just as Tristan opened the door, I put my hood on and stepped out, blinking rapidly because it was so bright. I suddenly realized that we were in the middle of the camp. "Um, Omega, you didn't tell me that we were landing in the camp!" I shouted at Luke. He just grinned. "Whoops, sorry Alpha." Suddenly a blonde stepped out of the crowd and my head started to hurt. "Who are you?" Annabeth Chase asked.

**Cliffhanger! Did you like that PercyxZoe scene? Never written one before. And yes, Annbeth is going to get in the way of their relationship. Hoped this one was okay! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, how are you guys? Luke, that's your cue!**

**Luke: Sorry, I was punching the crap out of Percy for being so annoying.**

**Me: Whatever bro, just do the disclaimer!**

**Luke: Fine fine, PercyJackonLover202 doesn't on any PJO or HoO stuff mentioned in the chapter. **

**Percy; LUKE! GET BACK HERE!**

**Luke: Uh oh, sorry, I gotta go before Percy comes! *runs away***

**Well here's the chapter! :D**

Chapter 6

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_"What are you doing here?" Annabeth Chase asked. _I smirked at her under my hood. "Saving your butt." I told her. She frowned. "We don't need your help." I laughed. "Yeah right, then why did Chaos send us here?" She looked like I had just slapped her. "Y-you work for C-Chaos?" she stammered. "Yep, the one and only." I stated proudly. Zoe stepped up to stand besides me. "Who are you?" Someone called out. "I'm Beta." She replied. "That's an... interesting name."Annabeth said politely. Zoe stiffened. "I'm glad you think that Annabeth Chase." She grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly. Annabeth frowned again. "How do you know my name?" She looked at us suspiciously. "Um..." I said stupidly.

"We have... mind powers!" Tristan glared daggers at the girl who had broken my heart. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Who's that?" she pointed to a guy with shaggy goat legs. Tristan looked panicked. "That's Grover, Grover Underwood." I answered for him. Annabeth still didn't look impressed. "Okay, then who's that?" She nodded to a buff girl with brown hair. "Clarisse La Rue." I yawned, bored.

Annabeth looked frustrated that she wasn't able to stump me. "What about him and him?" She looked triumphantly at me, but it turned into shock as I said, "Travis and Connor Stoll." She scowled at me and my friends. "Fine, then all the people you just named, tell me their immortal parent." She looked smug. I gritted my teeth, determined to embarrass her. I looked at the goat dude.

"Grover is a satyr." Then I looked at Clarisse. "Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, and Travis and Connor are the sons of Hermes." Then I heard someone trot towards us. I turned to bow to Chiron. "Master Chiron, its a pleasure." I smiled at him. He looked surprised. "No, it should be me bowing to you, Alpha. Would you guys care to introduce yourselves to the campers?" He gestured to them. We all shook our heads. "Hi, I'm Alpha, Commander of Chaos." I waved to them. Zoe stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Beta." She gave a small wave, as Luke went to the front.

"Whassup? My name's Omega and I'm free for any of these ladies." He grinned, earning a frown from Lindsay. I grabbed Luke and dragged him over to me. "What are you doing? You don't normally flirt with everyone. There's guys out there." I hissed at him. He raised his hands up in surrender. "All right bro, don't get your undies in a twist. This is part one of the get Lindsay jealous so she'll go out with me plan." he whispered back. "Just call it the..." I paused to think. "Jealousy Plan." I said softly. He shot me a wide grin and nodded.

"Sounds great! Thanks!" He left and I just saw Tristan and Lindsay walk off, so I guess they finished. "Okay, we gotta go to our cabin, if you guys don't mind!" I informed all the campers. There were mutters and confused glances shot at me. "What cabin?" Travis shouted. "Our cabin! The Chaos cabin!" I yelled back. "There's no Chaos cabin." Annabeth hissed. I snapped my fingers and a black cabin appeared next to the Hades cabin. "Well, now there's one." I shot back and walked off, gesturing the rest of the crew to follow me. They scrambled after me.

I entered the cabin and everyone looked amazed. There a small living room complete with a tiny fireplace and a couch. We each had our own bedrooms, which were very small, and a hangout room which had stuff to keep you from getting bored. "Right, wait... Percy, where's the kitchen?" Tristan asked, while taking the place in. "We don't cook our food. We go to the Dining Hall to eat." Luke explained, obviously remembering from when he was here. Suddenly we heard the bell ringing. "Shall we?" I asked. Lindsay looked at me. "Shall we what?" She didn't seem to understand. I sighed and tapped my temple. "Shall we go to dinner?" I asked again. "Oh." She blushed.

They all nodded and we headed out. "Oh Percy, they don't have a Chaos table." Luke realized. I just shrugged. "That's fine, I'll just create one." I responded, like it was the most easiest thing ever. It was actually. All I had to do was imagine it. Then think of where I wanted to place it and BAM! Its sitting right there. We entered the dining hall and I tripped over my feet and face planted. "So much for an entrance." I grumbled as Luke cracked up. I hit him on the shoulder and he immediately stopped laughing. I was about to summon a table when someone tackled me.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I saw Percy close his eyes to summon something, probably a table, when some guy tackled him. "Percy!" I squeaked and helped him up. Once he was standing, he whipped around, trying to see who had tackled him. It was a... girl? "Hi Alpha, wanna be my boyfriend?" She clutched his arm like it was her lifeline. I instantly felt jealous and wanted to punch that girl in the face, but I held back. "Um, sorry, I've got a girlfriend." He explained gently. She pouted. "Who is it?" She looked scanned the tables to see a girl looking angry. "That girl." He pointed to me and I felt like I was going to die of happiness.

She looked at me with disgust and jealousy. "That girl? That's a GIRL?" She asked incredulously. Oh boy, she was skating on thin ice. Percy looked annoyed and mad. "Yes that's a girl! I am straight ya know!" He scowled at her as she stomped back to her table. "Are you sure about that?" A voice rang out. Percy seemed to recognize that voice because he stiffened. I turned to see a guy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at us.

He sauntered up to Percy and got in his face. "Who're you?" He spat. Percy recoiled in disgust. I went up to the guy and slapped him. His blue eyes flared with anger before they calmed down. He gave me a knowing smirk and I felt a hand snake onto my waist.I thought it was Percy, so I relaxed until I realized that it wasn't Percy, but that disgusting boy. I squealed and stepped backwards, so that his hand wasn't on my waist anymore. I looked at Percy and saw anger, jealousy, and sadness lingering in his beautiful sea green eyes.

"Hey babe, you free tomorrow? I can teach you a bit of sword training," the guy stepped closer to me and I stepped back. "And maybe teach you about chemistry because you and I totally have that." He put both his hands on my shoulder. I looked at them horrified, shaking them off. "Get away from my girlfriend, James." Percy looked mad, no more than mad. He looked furious. His face was red and his eyes blazed with anger. James looked into them before gasping in shock and running away.

"That was James?" I whispered to him. He nodded and turned to summon a table for us. Once it was there we sat down and started to eat. Percy looked glumly at his pizza as I stuffed my face. "What's wrong Perce?" I asked, concerned. He looked at me, sadness etched on his face. "Zoe... we need to talk." He grabbed my hand, standing up. "Where you guys goin'?" Luke asked teasingly. "Der obviously goin' ta kiss." Tristan mumbled through the food in his mouth. Lindsay looked disgusted, before going into a rant about how rude it was to talk with your mouth full.

Percy pulled me outside and to the cabin. He led me into his room and locked the door. "W-what are you doing?" I asked fearfully, thinking he was going to yell at me. He took off his hood and I copied him. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me with a pained expression. "Zoe, do you love me?" His voice cracked when he said love. I looked at him, puzzled. "Yes, of course I do." Then a terrible thought came to me. "D-do you love m-me?" I asked carefully. He nodded. "With all my heart." He confirmed.

I smiled in relief. "Then what's the problem?" "The problem is that you let James put his hand on your waist. And have it stay there." Percy sounded hurt. "I thought it was you. That's why I left it there." I answered. Percy just shook his head, making my heart hurt. "I'm sorry Zoe, I don't know if I can believe you." He looked really conflicted, but that didn't stop me from feeling really sad. "B-but Percy, you have to believe me. I really did only leave it there because I thought it was you." I pleaded, but Percy just shook his head again.

I felt hurt and infuriated that he didn't believe me. I gave him a dirty look. "Annab-, I mean Zoe, I know that-" he began, but I held up a hand and he stopped talking. "Percy, y-you obviously still have feelings for Annabeth i-if you call your girlfriend that." I gave him a wounded look, and he responded by giving me a remorseful glance. I stared daggers and him before spinning on my heel and walking away from him.

"Zoe!" I heard him call as he ran towards me. I didn't even look at him. "Zoe, please, let me explain." His voice tugged at my heartstrings. It was filled with regret and sadness. I shook it off, as I continued to walk away from him. He kept pleading with me, but I didn't respond. He had hurt me by not believing me. I know that he had been lied to a lot, but that doesn't mean that everyone lies to him. I balled up my fists. I didn't even know where I was going. I just kind of walking in a straight line. I didn't hear Percy anymore... not that I care at all. I don't care at all.

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

After Alpha(Percy) had tugged Beta(Zoe) out of the Dining Hall, James stood on the Apollo table. One of his half-brothers, Steven, was whispering fiercely to him, but he just waved Steven off. Steven sat back in his seat, looking very hurt. "Attention everyone! I have something to say!" James bellowed. Since no one liked James, most people ignored him, but some looked up. James looked livid. "HEY! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING!" He bellowed, and this time everyone looked up at him.

"Thank you." He grinned, but people just glared at him. I stifled a giggle at that. "What do you want?" Clarisse shouted up to him. "Yeah, you're the reason Percy left! Why should we listen to you?" Another Ares camper added. James took a calming breath and scanned everyone. I wondered who he was looking for. He seemed satisfied though, because his face showed his relief. "I have a theory!" He continued. "You all know Alpha right?" He asked us. We all nodded, but I was on the verge of saying sarcastically, "No, who's that?" Just to annoy him even more.

"Okay, well have you ever thought that he reminds you of someone?" We all looked at each other. We hadn't really gotten to know them very much, but the hooded figures seemed to be having a very serious discussion. We all shook our heads at him. "Well, you guys are all STUPID." He insulted. Everyone at my table stood up to go and beat him up. "You guys seriously haven't seen the resemblance?" He stared at my table in disbelief. One of my sisters poked me. "What's he talking about?" She wondered. "I don't know." I replied.

"Nope, don't see any resemblance." My brother, Malcolm, yelled. James grinned like he was excited that he knew something that we didn't. "Well, since you are a dummies, I'll tell you." He squared his shoulders and put his hands on his hips. He reminded me of an Aphrodite girl being rejected. It was so funny I almost laughed. Keyword _almost. _Then he spoke one sentence that had everyone's attention on him. "Alpha is Percy Jackson!"

**I know I said that I would upload it tomorrow, but I just had to do it today. I hoped you guys liked it! And I hoped you all enjoyed my cliffhanger there also. See ya tomorrow for the next chapter! :)**

**-PercyJacksonLover202 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers, today there is more drama and fighting! Yay, I love fighting! Today I brought Chaos with me.**

**Chaos: Hello, I'm just here do do the disclaimer really quickly. Also, if you want to join my army... just let me know *wink***

**Me: Please just do it!**

**Chaos: PercyJacksonLover doesn't own nothing any Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus stuff mentioned here! In the story. **

**Me: Thanks, now goodbye.**

**Chaos: Okay, now don't forget about the army thing! *walks away***

**Now here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

**Luke's P.O.V.**

**Flashback: **_"Alpha is Percy Jackson!" _**Flashback ends. **Everyone froze and turned to look at James. I scanned our table to see Tristan with his mouth open and Lindsay looked scared. I already guessed that he knew. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. Annabeth was the first to speak up. "That's not true! You're just trying to get our hopes up!" She screeched.

James just looked at her, amused. "And how do you know that I'm lying?" He challenged. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and glared at him. "There is no way that Alpha is Percy. He doesn't like power, remember? Why would he become the second most powerful person in the universe?" Annabeth pointed out.

Many people nodded at that. It was true, Percy didn't like power, but he did join and become Alpha. And he did it to get away from you. I thought angrily in my head. James' smug look turned to one of anger. "Oh yeah? Then let's go see Alpha and ask him if he's Percy or not." James declared. Everyone started to stand up, but I stood quicker. I knew that Percy was the world's worst liar and all the campers would find out his secret.

"No, Alpha is not Perseus Jackson." I said, wincing as I used Percy's full name. I knew he didn't like it, but it sounded formal. James just snickered. "And how do you know? Have you ever seen him with his hood off?" James asked me. "Yes, actually I have. And I can tell you that he is NOT Percy Jackson!" I pounded my fist on the table, making everyone jump.

"Okay, we believe you." Annabeth looked at me. I nodded. "Good. Now we will have no more talk of this nonsense. Understood?" Everyone except James nodded. I growled and the ground shook. "Understood?" I asked, menacingly. James gave me a sharp nod and jumped off the table. "C'mon, we gotta find Perce." I muttered to Lindsay and Tristan. They looked at each other and nodded.

They got up and we headed to find Percy. As we exited the Dining Hall, we saw a fuming Zoe stalk past us, and a sad Percy calling after her. "Um, okay." Tristan looked at the furious Zoe. "Let's go see what's wrong." Lindsay suggested, already walking to Percy. "Wait for us!" Tristan yelped and ran after her. I just sighed and slowly followed Zoe. Knowing that when she's mad, she doesn't care where she goes. She might run into a monster or something.

"Hey! Zoe! Wait up!" I shouted after her and began to run. Being the fast runner I am, I soon caught up to her. "Hey, what happened?" I asked her gently. "Percy being a stupid idiot." She glared at the ground. "Why? What did he do?" I pressed. She mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked her. She looked up at me, tears sliding down her face.

"Percy was angry about something that James did and I let him do it." She peered, so intensely at me that I stepped back. Then she burst into tears. I was shocked, and then outraged at Percy for making her like this. I pulled her into my chest, whispering soothing words into her ear. She kept on gulping and sniffing.

Once she was done crying, she looked up at me. "You okay now?" I brushed her tears away with my thumb. She nodded and whispered her thanks. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a voice. "Luke? What are you doing!?" I turned to see Lindsay staring at me and Zoe. This wasn't part of the Jealousy Plan, but I could definitely see that she was jealous.

"Oh, I was just telling Zoe how beautiful she was." I smiled at Zoe. "You were what?" I turned to see Percy glowering at me. Uh oh, this turned out worse than I had thought. Zoe shot me a look that said, _Really? _"Work with me here." I whispered. Reluctantly, she nodded. "So, you and Luke are a thing?" Lindsay spat bitterly. "Um, no, he hasn't asked me out." Zoe said in a quiet voice. "Yeah, and it better stay that way. I'm still you're boyfriend." Percy piped up. Zoe shot him a glare that could kill.

Apparently Tristan was thinking the same thing because he muttered, "If looks could kill." "Why do you even care Percy? Aren't you afraid I'm going to lie again? You are the most unfaithful boyfriend I have ever met." Zoe told him, looking murderous. Percy's glare softened. "Look, Zoe I made a mistake-" "I'll say so." Zoe interrupted. "Yeah, I did make a mistake. Will you ever forgive me?" Percy looked at her with begging eyes. "I don't know," She began, but James stepped in front of Percy. Wait... when did he get here? Stupid ninja demigod. "No Zoe, don't forgive him. Go out with me instead." He urged.

Zoe frowned. "That is something I'll never be doing." She answered. His eyes narrowed, as Percy shoved him aside. "How about we have a duel. If I win you stay out of my life, but if you win..." He paused. "I get the girl." James smirked. "Yeah, sure." Zoe shot Percy a look of horror. James cupped his hand to his mouth and shouted, "Hey people! Alpha and I are going to have a duel! Come and watch!" Campers streamed out everywhere, eager to see James get the crap beaten out of him. I think... hopefully not the other way around.

Once all the campers who wanted to come had come they started. Percy uncapped Riptide and James took out his sword. They circled each other, before Percy decided to attack. He lashed at James, but was blacked easily. They kept exchanging swings, and I knew that Percy was just playing with him. Percy blocked James' strike and swept out his foot, sweeping James off his feet. James thudded to the ground and Percy threw Riptide away and began using James as a punching bag.

James tried to thrust the sword through Percy, but Percy just grabbed his arm, easily disarmed him, and threw James' sword a few feet away. Percy continued to beat James up. Percy slammed his fist into James' face. James looked horrible, but Percy only had a bloody lip. Suddenly Percy stood up and kicked James in the stomach hard. James groaned, as he rolled around on the ground. Percy began to kick him more. We all heard the crunch of a rib cage. I winced just as James did. He deserved it.

Percy let James stand so that it would be fair. James stumbled and aimed a punch to Percy's gut. Not expecting it, Percy didn't block it. Doubling over, Percy threw up blood. Wow, I guess James punches that hard. Percy looked up and spat his blood all over James. I heard a girl shriek, "Ewwww! That's so gross!" I just rolled my eyes. James growled as he wiped the blood out of his eyes. "You'll pay for that." He snarled, as he kicked Percy in the shins. Percy just grimaced.

After he got over the pain, Percy aimed a kick to James' crotch. James' eyes widened and he gave a whimpered, before falling to his knees. Percy hauled James to his feet and James suddenly found himself in a headlock. "Give up?" Percy asked. "Never!" James yelled. Percy kneed James' behind and tightened the headlock, so that James was choking. "I said give up?" Percy repeated. Finally James slumped. "Yes." He muttered. Percy threw James to the ground and raised his arms in victory everyone cheered.

No one knew that there were some special immortals that weren't cheering.

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

On Mt. Olympus we were having a heated argument. About Camp t-shirts. "I think it should be pink!" Aphrodite squealed. Artemis snorted. "Pink, ew. Why can't the all the t-shirts be silver?" She looked at us, daring to argue. "I don't see why grey wouldn't work." Athena put in. "Athena, grey is like silver. Duh!" Apollo snickered at Athena's red face. I sighed. "Can't we just agree that it can be sea green?" I told them all.

They all shook their heads. "Yellow." Apollo said, annoyed. Zeus growled. "Blue." He argued. Suddenly there was a flashed and... Chaos was standing in the throne room. "Oh, I seemed to have come at the wrong time!" He exclaimed. "What is it this time?" He questioned us. We all looked at each other. "T-shirts." Ares grunted. Chaos smiled. "Oh, that is very serious." He agreed sarcastically. Zeus sat up in his throne. "Excuse me for asking Lord Chaos, but what are you doing here?" Zeus asked.

"Oh." Chaos said coldly. "Wow, is it just me or did the temperature drop?" Apollo cracked a grin, but it slowly melted as everyone glared at him. He shrank in his throne. "We need to have a talk about a certain demigod. Percy Jackson to be exact." Chaos glared at us. "Why are we talking about that loser? He threatened my son!" Apollo growled. Chaos glowered and Apollo gulped. "Percy did not threaten your son. Your son provoked him. And do you know what your son said?" Chaos said fiercely.

Apollo shook his head frantically. "Well, your son, James Smith, provoked Percy by insulting his mother." Chaos finished grimly. I was shocked. "W-What?" I stuttered, unable to process what Chaos just said. "You heard me Poseidon. James insulted Sally Jackson. Telling Percy that she sucked. Telling Percy that everything he did sucked. And Percy just couldn't hold himself back any longer. He put the dagger under James' chin, but guess what? James just made it worse by saying that everything he just said was true. Percy did make a nick in James' neck, but a nick. Percy would never kill. And James lied. That's the worst part. He's a lying coward!" Chaos' voice got louder and louder. He turned on Apollo and stalked up to him. Grabbing Apollo by the ear, Chaos asked, "Are you prod of what your son did Apollo?"

Apollo shook his head, muttering, "No, of course not." Chaos turned back to face us. To be honest he looked terrifying. His graying hair was disheveled and his eyes flashed with so much anger. I didn't know that he cared so much about Percy. "And when the camp drove him away, he prayed to you Poseidon." I flinched badly. "You didn't believe your favorite son. You told him that he wasn't welcome on Olympus OR at your palace!" Chaos roared at me.

"And Zeus," Chaos shouted. Zeus cowered behind his throne. "Zeus ordered Camp Jupiter to abandon their old praetor. How DARE you! Percy did nothing wring, and he was forced to become homeless! If I had not run into him, who knows where he would have been? Not that you guys would have cared anyway!" All the gods winced at that. And with that Chaos flicked his cloak and disappeared.

I rested my head on my hands. "We made such a big mistake!" Zeus groaned. Artemis nodded and then glared at Apollo. "Apollo! How dare your kid do that!" She exclaimed. He nodded miserably. "James is no longer my favorite child." He announce gravely. "He was in the first place!" Hera questioned, stunned. Apollo grimaced and nodded. "Not anymore." He insisted. "Better not be." I snapped.

Zeus looked at all the gods. "Do you know what this means?" He waved his hands in the air. No one answered. "This means we have to apologize to Perseus." Zeus announced.

**That's chapter seven! Hopefully it was long enough! Thank you for reading! R&amp;R! :D**

**-PercyJacksonLover202 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys and girls, I present the next chapter! Now do the disclaimer Zoe!**

**Zoe: PercyJacksonLover202doesnotownanyPOJorHoOstuffmentioned.**

**Me: Whoa! Say it slower please! What's the rush?**

**Zoe: Sorry, I have a date with Percy, and I don't want to be late. PercyJacksonLover202 does not own any POJ or HoO thing mentioned in da story. Now I have to go! Bye!**

**Here's Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I walked up to Zoe and wrapped her in a hug. She squealed and I let go. She turned around and pouted at me. "Percy, you scared me." She scolded, as I laughed and pulled her closer. "Will you ever forgive me for being stupid?" I asked, looking at her with affection. "Maybe." She answered. "Awww, please!" I begged her and she laughed. "Okay, fine." She pulled me down for a kiss.

Her arms went around my neck and mine were caressing her back. Soon me were in a heated make-out session. Someone cleared their throat and we looked up, turning red. Tristan looked amused. "Oops, go on, you can continue." He chuckled. "Tristan!" Zoe slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Why don't you go kiss someone?" I asked teasingly. "I don't have anyone." He muttered just as we heard someone say, "Tristan, come hang out with me!" Kristy, an Aphrodite girl, beckoned him. "Oh really?" I asked him. He blushed. "Shut up." He told me and started to jog towards Kristy.

She looked delighted. I shook my head, laughing. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Zoe wanting us to pick up where we left off, I turned and smashed my lips against hers. But they didn't feel like hers. They were smaller and less soft. I guess I'm just used to kissing her. I realized that I wasn't kissing her. Jumping back, I stared into the face of a very confused Annabeth. "Oh crap." I cursed.

"Per-, I mean Alpha. What are you doing?" Zoe asked sharply. I sighed and sheepishly scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry, I thought she was you." I admitted. Zoe looked sternly at me. "Are you sure?" She looked at Annabeth again. "Yes, I promise." I whispered. "Not f-for any other reason?" She gestured to my ex-girlfriend. "Of course not. She is nothing compared to you." I replied truthfully. She nodded in agreement and I kissed her quickly.

"I think I have to talk to her." I said to Zoe. She nodded in understanding and left. I turned to Annabeth, who was still standing there. "Look, I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Its okay, your kiss just reminded me of someone." She smiled weakly at me. Instantly I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me. "And who is this?" I questioned her. "Um, Percy Jackson." She suddenly seemed very interested in her shoes.

"You mean, the guy you betrayed." I looked at her coldly. She nodded reluctantly. "I always regret not believing him. I mean, he was my boyfriend and I believed James over him." Annabeth whispered. "Why?" I couldn't help it, I was curious. She shrugged. "I don't know! And it was the worst mistake in my entire life!" She moaned miserably.

"Oh Annabeth, its okay. I'm sure he doesn't hate you too much." I enveloped her in a giant hug. She cried into my chest, wetting my shirt with her tears. "I n-never g-got to tell him that I l-loved him!" She wailed. "I'm sure that he loved you too." I soothed her. She just sobbed away.

"I've always loved him from the moment I saw him. And I ruined it!" She realized. I felt so bad for putting her through this pain. I know that she kissed James in front of me, and that totally broke my heart, but I never became too bitter. I hope. Annabeth cried so much, that I was worried she was getting dehydrated.

Wait why am I worrying about her if she broke my heart? I asked myself. Because she's still your friend. I answered myself. Wow, I'm talking to myself. That's really sad. Annabeth stepped back. "I'm sorry for crying so much. Oh, I wet your shirt so much." She touched my wet shirt. "Don't worry, it'll dry." I reassured her.

"Thank you for being so nice." She smiled at me. Wow, she's so beautiful. I thought before I mentally hit myself upside the head. Why was I thinking that? I shouldn't be thinking about her. About her grey eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Or her cute smile and when she blushes. I shut my eyes tightly and gripped my head. Gods, why am I having these thoughts?

"Alpha? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, clearly concerned. She looked so hot when she was worried. I thought. "Ah! Sorry Annabeth, gotta go." I flashed her a smile, so she knew that I was okay, and ran to the cabin. I stomped into my room and shut the door, collapsing onto my bed. I hated to admit it, but I knew why I had been thinking those thoughts

I was still in love with Annabeth Chase.

**Wow, such a romantic chapter. I wrote this one, because I felt bad for not updating again! Hopefully I got you Percabeth shippers, but don't worry. Percy still loves Zoe more! He's just confused. Hope this one was okay! :) **

**-PercyJacksonLover202 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, I've been told my story was too cheesy(which it is) and I'm putting an original twist on the story! Today I welcome Zeus!**

**Zeus: Hi, I just wanted to apologize to Percy for not believing him. I was stupid. Sorry.**

**Me: Okay... the disclaimer?**

**Zeus: PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own PJO or HoO!**

**Me: I would also like to thank DownElliot for giving me the idea of Zeus apologizing! **

**I present chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Alpha!" Someone called out. I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. I was laying in my bed... wait, what was I doing in bed? It was in the afternoon, not morning. Once i realized it, I almost smacked myself. I was still in love with Annabeth. Maybe not love, but I was definitely in like with her. To be honest, my life is killing me right now.

I slowly crawled off the bed and stumbled out of the cabin. I still love Zoe. I kept repeating in my head. "Hey Alpha!" Annabeth greeted cheerfully. I just grunted. She step back, looking hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong."

"Go away." I stalked off, leaving a very puzzled Annabeth behind. I started searching for Luke to ask him something. I spotted him talking to Lindsay. "Hey," I grabbed his arm and hauled him away. "I need to ask you something." I kept walking. "Um, about what?" Luke looked wary. "About me." I answered.

"You want to ask a question about... yourself?" Luke repeated. I nodded and turned to him. "Are... are people suspecting that Alpha is Percy?" Luke looked like he just wanted to leave. "I don't know." He shrugged. I gripped his arm tightly, as he tried to go. "Stop lying, do people think that Alpha is Percy?" I repeated to him. He nodded, frowned, then shook his head. I stared at him. "Yes and then no?" "Well, James told everyone at dinner that Alpha was you, but no one believed him." Luke explained. I cursed. "Why's that bad? No one believed him." Luke looked perplexed.

"Yeah, but I think people are believing him now." Luke looked at me disbelievingly. "No! I don't think so." He argued. I have been thinking about this for a while, and I think that it is time. "Luke, I'm going to let them know who I am... and you are too. And Zoe." I responded. Luke's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" He exclaimed. "I know that I have to do it. With the battle coming close, I have to." I tried to convince him. He sighed. "I guess so. Let's get it over with." He trudged away.

I bounded to the middle and shouted, "Hey campers! We have something to say!" Everyone's heads turned. I watched as Zoe ran up to me. "What are you doing?" She hissed. I grinned at her. "You mean what are WE going to do." I corrected. "W-what? You aren't really going to..." She trailed off. "Yup, gonna reveal myself. You got it!" "But you can't!" My eyes narrowed. "Watch me." I spat, turning around to face the crowd.

I stepped forward and scanned the crowd for Annabeth, half hoping she wouldn't be there. I spotted her and I grimaced. "Okay, well, I think I owe you guys something. When I fight with you guys, I want you to know who I am." Gasps sounded when it dawned on them. I raised my arm to grip my hood tightly. "I am Alpha, but before... I was a demigod named Percy Jackson." I threw my hood off and my black hair fell across my forehead.

Everyone stood still, not talking. I waved saying something stupid. 'Um, hi? Long tome no see." I tried for a easy smile, but no one moved. My hand dropped to my side, the smile melting off my face. Then, "PERCY!" Annabeth ran towards me and my eyes widened. She hugged me and _tried _to kiss me. I scrambled out off her grip, backing away hastily. "Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth scowled. "You." Zoe replied, glaring at Annabeth. "Who're you?" "I'm Beta, but was known Zoe Nightshade." Zoe flung off her hood.

I noticed immediately, that something was wrong. "Um, Zoe, watch-" I was cut off by something grabbing her.

**I'm soooo sorry for the short chapter! I had a lot more written out, but I accidentally clicked the exit out button and lost all my work! Don't worry, tomorrow will be an extra long chapter. I know that Luke didn't reveal himself. He'll do that later. Once again, it'll be a really long chapter tomorrow! Sorry! **

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people, here is my longest chapter! I did promise you a long chapter. Today I have brought: TRISTAN!**

**Tristan: Sup?**

**Me: You know how to do the disclaimer?**

**Tristan: Yup, PercyJacksonLover doesn't own POJ of HoO! :(**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Tristan: No problem!**

**I give to you chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I sprang into action, slashing at the monster. It howled and almost dropped Zoe. I gritted my teeth, and sprinted at it full speed. I jumped as I as I could and stabbed, stabbing it right in its left thigh. It whimpered and this time it did drop Zoe. I caught her and gently laid her on her back, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Percy!" I heard someone scream.

I looked up to see a large thing coming towards me, and I had no time to dodge. Whatever it was flew into me, knocking me back. I slammed into the ground. The monster roared and I stumbled to my feet. I gripped Riptide and stabbed the monster, as it stomped up to me. I kept cutting and hacking until there was nothing left but golden dust.

I turned to Will Solace. "What are you doing just standing there? Help her!" I pointed to Zoe, who was unconscious. He rushed to her, while another Apollo guy rushed to me. "Do you feel dizzy or lightheaded?" He cocked his head, his eyes thoughtful.

I wearily shook my head. "Good, now where does it hurt?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Percy, where does it hurt?" He repeated. I groaned. "Everywhere." I muttered, my mouth dry. "Um, where does it hurt the most?" "M-my back." I answered. "Okay, let's get you out of here." He picked me up and started to carry me to my cabin. I looked up at him, trying to remember who he was. I didn't recognize the wavy blonde hair or the warm green eyes.

"Who are you?" I questioned. He looked at me, "I'm Shane, Shane Turner." He replied. "Well, Shane, please tell me if Zoe is okay." I ordered. "Fine, but let me carry you to your cabin." He agreed, opening the cabin door, walking over to my room, and setting me on my bed. "Now stay here and I'll ask Will about Zoe." He informed me, walking out.

"Thanks!" I called out weakly. I don't think he heard me.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

My eyes shot open. I was in a bed... in the hospital wing or whatever they call the camp hospital. I moaned and a guy with curly blonde hair entered the room with a guy who looked exactly like him. The only difference was one of them had blue eyes, while the other had green ones. The green eyed one broke into a grin. "Great, you're awake! Percy'll be very happy." He held out his hand.

I reached out and shook it. "Hi, the name's Shane Turner." He greeted. "Hi, I'm Zoe." I smiled back at him. Then I turned to the blue eyed one, "Hello, I'm-" He cut me off. "Zoe. Yeah I know. You just introduced yourself to my brother over there." I blushed. "Oh yeah." "I'm Will Solace. I've been the one taking care of you." I nodded. "You both are sons of Apollo?" I guessed.

They both nodded. "Yup, is it okay if we let a visitor in?" Shane asked. "Yeah, who is it?" Shane smiled mischievously. "Percy Jackson." As if on cue, the black haired boy sauntered in. He saluted the sons of Apollo and gave me a lopsided grin. "Hey Zoe, feelin' any better?" He sat on the edge of my bed. I decided to keep him on his toes, and I shook my head.

He froze, then looked at Will. "Why's she not better? What happened?" He felt my forehead. Shane and Will looked confused, but when I shot them a look, they seemed to understand. "Oh, oh yeah. She's got this horrible disease called..." Shane looked at his brother for help. "Called... monsteritis." Will said unconvincingly, but Percy, being Percy, believed him.

"And, is it contagious?"

"Yes, very." Shane answered. Percy jumped away from me. "And, how do you fix it?" Percy questioned, looking scared for me. Will shook his head. "You need the most rarest item in the whole universe. If you don't get it... she could die a very painful death." Will looked grave, and I almost burst into laughter at Percy's expression. It was priceless.

"D-do I have to ask Chiron about it? Does he have it? What about Chaos? Do I have to go on a quest? What is it exactly?" Percy fired off questions at them. "Well, you have to tell Chiron that you can't be a demigod. That you want to become a ballerina. And if he asks you why, then say that you really love tutus and the color pink." Shane grinned. Percy knit his eyebrows. "And Chiron has it?"

"Yup, you just gotta say that to him." "Okay." Percy walked off. "Come on Zoe, let's see Percy make a fool of himself. Everyone's going to hear it too." Will told me, helping me up. "How?" "Well, he's teaching everyone archery." Shane walked off, with Will helping me walk, I was still a little dizzy. We made it just in time to see Percy walk up to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron, I was told that you had a rare item to save Zoe." Percy looked so serious that it was funny. Chiron looked at Will and me in amusement. "Oh really? What is it?" He asked, playing along. "I dunno, the rarest item in the universe." Percy shot a glance at Will that said, _Do I have to say it? _Will nodded, and Percy sighed heavily.

"Chiron, I don't want to be a demigod anymore." Percy admitted. Everyone looked shocked. "Why ever not Percy?" Chiron pretended to look worried. Percy swallowed and shut his eyes. "B-because, I want to become a ballerina." He muttered. "What was that Percy?" Someone yelled. Percy glared at them. "I WANT TO BECOME A BALLERINA!" His outburst was met with complete silence.

Then all the demigods burst into laughter. Percy turned red,and faced Chiron again. "You want to become a ballerina?" Chiron mused. Percy nodded sharply. "Why?" Chiron looked like he was going to explode with laughter. "Um, I-I really l-like tutus and the color pink." Percy's ears were very red. Everyone who had stopped laughing, joined in again.

Percy stormed over to us, and scowled. "So, was this a trick?" He growled. We nodded, looked at each other, then cracked up. Percy was the only one that wasn't laughing. He just pouted, crossing his arms. Luke was probably the loudest. Percy's face brightened, then turned to an evil smirk. "Oh Omega! You haven't revealed yourself yet!" Percy sang.

Luke looked grumpy. "Fine, don't yell or be angry, I'm Omega, but was known as... Luke Castellan." Luke's hood came off, revealing his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which were filled with wariness. No one moved or made a sound. Surprisingly, some of them moved up to clap his shoulder. Luke looked as astounded as us. He thought that they were going to hate him

"Great job with stabbing yourself man!" Travis gave him a genuine smile. "Heh, thanks bro." Luke returned the smile. They kept on congratulating him. Percy had a smug smile plastered on his face. As he walked by Luke, I heard him whisper, "I told you so." Percy headed towards me and I smiled, but it morphed into a glare, when Annabeth intercepted him. "Hi Percy." She smiled sweetly at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, and I instantly felt jealous. He's MY boyfriend! Not hers!

I stalked up to Annabeth, pushed her away, and kissed Percy on the lips. "Well, looks like someone's jealous." He said against my lips. I broke away, holding his hand. Annabeth's grey eyes were narrowed. "Please take me back Percy!" She begged. Percy paused for a second and I panicked. Then he snorted, and I smiled with relief.

"Oh no! Hey, there's James! Maybe you can lip lock with him. You obviously didn't want to do it with me." I could hear the pain in his voice. She could too, I guess, because she softened. "I'm sorry Perce, I made a mistake. Will you ever forgive me?" She pleaded.

He nodded, and she looked overjoyed. "But I won't go out with you again. We can totally be friends though. Just... nothing more than that." Percy looked at her with sympathy. "W-what? But I'm WAY better than that... thing." Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Excuse me?" I asked her, offended. She just sneered at me.

"Go away Zoe, Percy WILL be my boyfriend." She glared at me. "Annabeth, come on, please be nice!" Percy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at it, then at me. "Sorry Zoe. Please forgive me." She looked at me. I reluctantly nodded, "Yeah. I forgive you." "Yay!" She squealed, and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She muttered in my ear. "What made you say those things?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice, but failed. Annabeth looked guilty. "What jealousy can do to you." She shook her head.

I just smiled with relief. Annabeth didn't hate me. That's good. Chiron stomped his hooves. "We have a council meeting in the Big House." He announced. All the counselors and Percy with the crew was attending. "Let's see how this goes." Percy muttered,grabbing my hand and walking into the Big House. Everyone was seated except us. I sat next to Percy, who sat next to Luke.

"Okay, so we all know that all the giants and our enemies are coming back right?" Percy asked. Some people looked shocked. "Okay, maybe not." I muttered to myself. "What do you mean? You closed the Doors of Death... right?" Leo Valdez, counselor of the Hephaestus cabin asked. Percy just shrugged. "Well, I did, but I guess something else is letting them out." Percy explained.

"But that's impossible!" Clarisse scowled at him. "I don't think that's impossible. It could be possible. There was this myth-" Annabeth started, but was interrupted. " ' !" Connor Stoll shouted at her. Luke looked very irritated. "Look people!" He snarled. "If we don't figure this out, it could mean the death of us." He gave everyone a hard stare.

"Well, what if we just defeat them all before they can hatch a plan?" Will Solace suggested. Nico Di Angelo gave him a withering glare. "That won't work! If they're being brought from Tartarus, they'll just come back!" Nico argued. Will slumped in his seat, stumped. Leo, who was playing with a ball of fire, frowned. "Well, isn't this exactly like the Doors of Death thing? Monsters are coming back, we have to close whatever is letting them out, and BAM! We just saved the world!" Leo made a little explosion.

Tristan looked puzzled. "What's the Doors of Death?" He looked at Leo for the answer. Leo threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Dude! I just told you!"

"I didn't hear it." Tristan protested. Lindsay put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered what Leo had told them. "Shouldn't we ask Rachel if she can give us a prophecy?" Percy looked at the Oracle, who shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. I can't." Rachel looked everywhere but Percy. "We don't need a prophecy, do we?" I piped up. Everyone looked like I was crazy. "Course we do! The prophecy tells us what to do!" Connor retorted. "No, it really doesn't, its just a rhyming poem that makes no sense until what we need to do is over." Leo disagreed.

I was so lost. Some people think this and some don't. How do they even make choices? How do they make everyone satisfied. "What about that creature that attacked Zoe?" Percy looked anxious. Annabeth pulled a book out right away, and flipped the pages frantically. "Um, Annabeth?" Katie Gardner, counselor of the Demeter cabin, paused. "Yes?" Annabeth queried, not looking up. "What are you searching for?" "The monster that attacked Zoe." Annabeth kept flipping pages. "And how do you know that its in there?" Percy snapped.

"Because I saw it." My eyes enlarged. "You saw it!" I spluttered. Annabeth hesitated on an answer. "I sort of saw it." She corrected, as I looked at her in disbelief. "How do you sort of see something?" Will questioned a very annoyed Annabeth. "I don't know! Leave me alone! I'm trying to find it!" She growled. He leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off." He looked scared of her. I didn't blame him. Annabeth could be very scary when she wanted to. "Why can't we just hunt down the monsters? Then we could keep them captive and not let them escape!" Travis Stoll asked enthusiastically. I face palmed. That was the WORST idea ever! Katie seemed to agree with me.

"That's a horrible idea! What did you do with your brain?!" She asked, horrified.

"Is not a horrible idea!" Travis defended his idea.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth roared, clutching her head. "You guys are giving me a freaking headache! Stop bickering and let's discussed this like the civilized people we are!" She gave her famous death glare to Katie and Travis, both shaking. "Are you guys done?" She hissed, her eyes burning with rage.

Yep, Annabeth's finally snapped. I concluded. They nodded like bobble heads. "Yes, we're done." Travis muttered. "Good, now back to what I was saying," Annabeth began, but Percy interrupted her. "What if we don't like this plan?" "This is not a plan! I was going to describe the monster, but these pinheads decided to interrupt me!" Annabeth pointed accusingly to Travis and Katie. "Its not our fault, nerd." Travis muttered, and Katie punched his shoulder.

Annabeth's head snapped towards him, and he whimpered. "Travis, please ! DO you want to live?" He gulped, "Y-yes." "Then listen to this description so that you can look out for this monster, please." I could tell that Annabeth was trying her hardest to keep calm. She took a breath and continued. "Okay, now-" But got cut off again. She stood up. "Who dared to interrupt me now!" She screamed. "Me, Miss. Chase." A booming voice was heard. "Oh, sorry Lord Zeus." Annabeth bowed.

"I shall let it go now, but I have very important news. It it is not good." Zeus looked... scared? "W-what is i-it?" Percy's voice quavered. Zeus turned to face him. "Percy, one reason I came here was to apologize for my actions. I regretted what I did when I realized what I had done." Zeus bowed hi head, looking miserable. "Its fine Lord Zeus. I forgive you. Have you seen my father?" Percy queried, looking for Poseidon.

"Well, Percy, that's what I've come here for." Zeus looked like he was trying not to cry. Percy froze, looking back at Zeus. "W-what happened to my father?" Percy looked frightened. "Oh no! Did someone hurt him? Did that monster injure him? Why isn't Apollo tending to him? Who did it?' Percy gripped his hair.

Zeus looked taken aback. "What monster?" Zeus questioned darkly. "T-the monster that almost killed Zoe." Clarisse pointed to me. I bowed to him. "Zoe, what did this monster look like?" Zeus' staring was making me uncomfortable. "Um, I didn't get to see it. I was too busy getting torn apart." I realized how horrible it sounded when it came out of my mouth.

Zeus looked angry and grossed out at the same time. "WHAT!?" Thunder boomed, and it started to pour down. "That sounded really bad. Not torn apart, but I did fall unconscious." I informed.

"And did you see what this monster looked like?" Annabeth shook her head. "Not really. We weren't focused on the monster." She cringed as Zeus' eyes flashed. "Not paying attention to the monster? Then what were you paying attention to?" "Um, Zoe?" Annabeth didn't sound so convinced. "Zeus, that is NOT important. Now WHERE IS MY FATHER!" Percy yelled at the king of the gods.

"You DARE yell at me? Just for that, I will not tell of what happened to Poseidon! It hurts too much anyway!" Zeus shot back. Percy stumbled and fell. Annabeth caught him and helped him stand. "Percy, are you okay?" I heard her whisper to him. He just shook his head mutely. "D-do you feel okay? Are you sick?" Annabeth looked helpless. "No, no. I'm fine." Percy rasped, trying to stand up and stay standing by himself.

"No, you are NOT okay! GO to your cabin!" Annabeth ordered him. He shook his head once again. "NO! I need to know what... what happened to my dad." Percy looked expectantly at Zeus, who sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." Zeus put his head in his hands and it muffled his words.

"What did you say?" Percy asked muttered it again. "Look Lord Zeus, I can't hear you! What happened?" Percy pressed him. Zeus looked up with puffy eyes. "P-Poseidon is f-fading."

**Great cliffhanger huh? I love them! Hope THIS one was long enough! See you guys tomorrow! Bye!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	11. Chapter 11

**How are you guys today? I'm great, which is why I'm writing the next chapter! Sorry, I really want to get to the chapter, so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer. BTW: This is more of a romance chapter! Fighting is in the next one! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction! **

Chapter 11

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_P-Poseidon is f-fading. _I just stood there, staring at Zeus to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "Fading? How is he fading? What happened?" I asked hoarsely. Zeus bowed his head. "It just snuck up on him. First he was joking around, and the next he was moaning in pain. I tried to touch him, but he was already beginning to fade." Zeus' pain stricken voice was too much for me to bear.

I stumbled blindly away. "Percy!" Zoe cried, but I didn't turned around. I just trudged to the cabin, entering my room, and sitting lifelessly on the edge of my bed. I can't believe it, Poseidon, my dad, is fading, I thought. Tears began to fall onto my lap. I heard someone enter and whisper soothing words to me.

I shut my eyes tightly and pretended that it was a dream. That I would awake and find Poseidon healthy and happy. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Perce, you gotta come back. Everyone's worrying about you." The person said. I looked up at the camper, and saw a blurry image of a very concerned Shane. "No, Shane, I can't go. Not there anyway." I told him, my voice choking up. He rubbed my back and leaned towards my ear, whispering, "Please come Percy. They are very worried."

I slowly stood up and nodded. Shane smiled at me. "Cool, let's go."

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I led him out of his cabin and towards the Big House. We entered and everyone looked up to us. There was a shriek, and suddenly Zoe hurtled towards Percy, hugging him tightly. I saw him smile a bit. "Hey Zoe, w-what's wrong?" Percy pulled back to see Zoe crying. "I w-was s-so worried a-about you." She hugged him again.

I heard him whisper, "Don't worry, I'll never leave you." I had to smile at his kindness and love for Zoe. I only wished that I had someone to say that to. Sure, girls flirted with me, but the one I liked never flirted with me once. Abby. Abby Hamilton, daughter of Aphrodite. She's not like the other kids of the love goddess. She loves to read and doesn't care about her appearance.

As I stared longingly at Percy and Zoe, I felt a soft hand on my arm. I turned to see sparkling hazel eyes. "Hi Shane." Abby said shyly. "I- um, hi." I stuttered, and she laughed. "So, why were you looking at Zoe and Percy?" She looked at them also. "Oh, I was... daydream- thinking." I quickly corrected myself, blushing.

"Oh." Abby's smile turned into a frown. I hate it when she frowns, she looks so cute. "Um, yeah, listen, I gotta check on Zoe to... see if she's better. From the monster attack. Catch ya later." I flashed her a smile, before hurrying over to Zoe.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her, rubbing the back of my head. Okay, maybe I had a tiny crush on Zoe when she was a huntress. Okay, a big crush, but I knew she could never love. She nodded at me. "Yes, thank you Shane, for checking on me and stuff." She hugged me, and I hugged her back, my hands wrapping around her waist.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard a voice and jumped away from her. "Yeah, sorry gotta go. Bye!" I sent an embarrassed glance at Percy, who looked more amused than angry. I hurried off, leaving a pissed off Abby with an amused Percy. I ran over to my thinking spot, a.k.a the tree. I quickly scaled it and sat on the highest branch.

I sighed. Why did life have to be so tough? I'm sure Abby wanted to murder me, for hugging Zoe. I didn't have a crush on Zoe anymore. Right now, I'd give my heart to Abby. Not that she'd take it. I groaned, leaned back, then fell out of the tree. "Ouch!" I scrambled up, brushing myself off.

"This makes my day better." I said sarcastically. "Talking to yourself? Sad." A girl said, and I turned to see Abby. "A-Abby? Y-you didn't see that, did you?" I asked hopefully. Abby let out a tinkling laugh.

"Oh Shane, you must really love Abby." Abby commented. I frowned, puzzled. Did Abby just refer herself in third person? Then I snapped my fingers. "Aphrodite! Can you please help me with your daughter!" I begged. She nodded, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Well?" I said impatiently. "Abby doesn't like too much attention, but-" "I know that! I just need to know if she like me back!" I yelled. "Yes, she does, but something is hiding her feelings for you." Aphrodite informed me. I blinked, anxious. It better not be a guy! What if it was a guy! What is its Will! I thought to myself. She never talked to him before, why would she like him?

"Its not a guy," Aphrodite started. "Its jealousy."

"What? She's jealous of me?"

"Not you, all the girls you're flirting with."

"Am not flirting with ANY girls!"

"Well, you hugged Zoe, AND accidentally said daydreaming instead of thinking." Aphrodite pointed out.

"Look, I was daydreaming about HER!"

"She didn't know that. You were looking at Zoe." Aphrodite argued. I balled up my fists. "What's the point of talking to you, if you just point out my mistakes?" I asked, outraged. "Well, my point is just make her more jealous."

"What? She already hates me now! I don't want her to hate me more!" I was really close to smacking sense into this love-crazed goddess. "But, she doesn't hate you. She's more determined to get you. So make her jealous to make her want you more." Aphrodite told me with a wink, then disappearing. I thought about it. "Okay, time for Phase one of Making Abby Jealous, I thought in my head.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

Stupid Shane! I'm sire that he was going to start kissing Zoe! Ugh! The nerve of that guy! I felt an unfamiliar feeling running through me. What was it? Oh my gosh! It was jealousy! I only feel jealousy for guys who I... love! I love Shane Turner! Oh gods, this just got worse, I realized, when I saw him.

He glanced quickly at me, waving. I smiled back. He headed towards me, and my heart fluttered with happiness. But he walked past me heading for Brittany. I turned red with anger as he gave her a charming smile. "Hey Britt, how're you?" He asked her, winking.

She blushed crimson, before answering. "I'm good Shane. How about you?" She shyly asked. He slung his arm around her shoulder. "I'm good. But now I'm better because I'm with you!" He kissed her on the cheek, and walked off.

**Okay, sorry it was short! Hoped you liked it! See you guys!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends on the internet! How are you guys today? I'm great, hope you guys are too! I give you the update!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO... darn it! **

Chapter 12

**Percy's P.O.V.**

So, now I'm really confused. Now that everyone knows who I am, they keep apologizing, and its making my head hurt. I keep saying things like, "I forgive you." And stuff like, "Its fine." Now they are all blaming themselves and telling me how they will never forgive themselves.

I kept saying that it wasn't, but they don't believe me. "Percy?" Someone called. I groaned. "What d'you want!" I called back. "Um, some monsters are attacking camp, and they want you." Zoe's head peeped into my room. I jumped out of bed, ran my fingers through my hair, and practically sprinted out the cabin.

I saw lots dracanae, a lot of hellhounds, and some skeletons. "What are they doing here?" I asked Nico, who shrugged. "I dunno. They said they want you." He replied. "They want me? For what?" I asked. "Percy Jackson, I'm sure we can tell you what you are wanted for." One of the dracanae hissed.

I brought out Riptide, uncapping it. The sword expanded and most of the dracanae back up. I laughed. "Yes, if you come near me, you get to taste Riptide!" I hollered at them.

The lead one sneered at me. "Oh, so scary Jackson. I'm shivering in my skin." The leader grinned, showing a pointed tongue. "Ya know, I'm kinda tired of all this talking. Let's get to some fighting." I growled, charging to the leader. She slashes with her large golden ax, aiming to cut my head off.

I ducked as the ax swept above me. I leaped up and stabbed the leader right in her stomach. She swung her battle ax at me again. I just sighed, caught her arm before the ax could make me into a Percy stew, and disarmed her. Then I cleanly decapitated my lovely snake friend.

I turned to the camp. "Hello, gonna need help over here?" I asked, before chaos happened. Everyone started yelling their battle cries, and chopping dracanae into dust.

I ran towards a hellhound, who jumped on me, teeth bared. It opened its mouth to send me to my death, when I got an idea. I stabbed Riptide down its throat.

It whimpered, and I finished it off with the ax I had stolen. I kept epically defeating all the monsters standing it the way. Then I had to fight... a skeleton. Now I never fought skeletons a lot, but I know that its hard. I studied it, before it slashed me it the chest with its sword.

I know I wouldn't die, but it still stung like hell. I groaned, and with anger, I chopped, and slashed and used the battle ax in one hand and my sword in the other, until the skeleton was nothing but bones.

I puffed out my chest, wincing as the wound throbbed. Something heavy hit the back of my head, and I face planted into the ground. Once my face hit the ground, I'm pretty sure my nose broke. It was bleeding. I cupped it, getting up.

I faced whatever had hit me and saw that it was James. "Ugh, are you done!?" I screamed in frustration. He just leered at me. "Aw, did I bweak Percy's wittle nose?" He asked din a baby voice. "Yeah, you did and the only reason you did was because you had the element of surprise." I shot back at him. "Nope, I could beat you up in a second." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes, walking away. "Don't have time for this." I told him. "Jackson, I want a re-match." I stopped dead in my tracks, spinning around. "You want to have the crap beaten out of you again?" I pretended to look surprise. "Except I won't be the one getting beat up." James picked up a skeleton's sword. "Wow, brave words for one so small." I teased.

He narrowed his eyes furiously. "Yeah, fine. Whatever. Let's fight." I sighed, readying myself. He charged at me. I sidestepped, shoving him in the back. He almost face planted, but caught himself. Spinning around, he sprinted at me again. Once he was very close to me, I just extended my arm, forming a fist with my hands, and he ran right into it.

Blood splattered everywhere from his nose. I punched his gut with my left hand. While he crouched over in pain, he got an upper cut to the lip. It busted and bled. I sighed, kicking his in the shins, throwing Riptide down next to me, figuring that I didn't need it. He winced, but managed to punch me in the crotch. "Holy sugar sticks!" I crossed my legs. He smirked and punched me in the lip, busting mine.

I groaned in pain. He punched me in the stomach, but yelped when I caught his arm, flipping him over. He landed heavily on the ground with a grunt. I crouched down, putting a knee on his chest. I grabbed Riptide, and put it against his throat. "Surrender?" I asked him, my voice cracking. "No." He hissed. I punched him straight in the jaw.

"Surrender?" I asked again. He just shook his head tightly. I pressed Riptide against his throat harder. "I said, DO YOU SURRENDER!" I yelled in his face. He gulped and finally nodded. I let him up, and he staggered away from me. I turned to see everyone staring at me in shock. My lip started to get numb, and my crotch was tingling. Not that you guys need to know!

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Travis and Connor yelled at the same time. It was creepy when they did that. "Um, my lip hurts and so does my private part." I told them. All the girls looked grossed out. The guys did too. "Can you get me nectar or..." I trailed off, blacking out.

**Okay people , that's a rap! Hopefully it wasn't too bad! I just uploaded a new story called Hate at First Sight! Its Percabeth! Hoped you guys like this one! See ya!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	13. Authors Note 2

p style="text-align: left;"strongAuthors Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys, I don't know if I should continue this story... I'm having major writers block./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDo you guys have any ideas? Thanks!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-PercyJacksonLover202/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating! I hope this chapter makes up for it This is an evil chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

Chapter 14

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Stupid Aphrodite. Stupid Zoe. They both took Percy from me! I know Aphrodite had something to do with this affair Zoe and Percy have. I was going to end it. I still loved him. I never loved James as much. Sure I liked him, never love. I never did. Now I'm afraid that Percy won't love me. Of course he won't.

He had Zoe after all. I have to figure out how to break them up somehow. I just have to. I can;t live with out Percy any more. I prayed to Aphrodite and she flashed into the cabin. "Hello Annabeth!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes.

Still the same Aphrodite. "Um, hi. I need a favor." I told her, whose eyes lit up. "Ooh! You want Percy back, don't you!" She looked delighted. I nodded. "Of course I'll help you! I simply love Percabeth!" She giggled like a teenage girl. "Okay, what do I do?" I asked happily. She handed me a bottle of pink liquid.

I took it and scanned it. "Its a love potion." I noticed. She nodded. "Okay, I just slip it in his drink? How am I supposed to do that?" I asked. "I'll make sure he leaves, and just do it when know one is looking." She smiled hugely. "Okay, thanks Lady Aphrodite." I bowed. She vanished, leaving the cabin smelling like roses.

Later, at dinner, Percy went up to use the bathroom, and I quickly slipped it into his drink. I quickly sat down at her table and started to eat, seeing Percy coming back. He took a bite of his pizza and took a sip of the spiked drink. I watched him closely, to see the effect.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I took a bite of my pizza and took a sip of my drink. It tasted a little funny, but I shrugged it off. Soon, I was feeling a little dizzy. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling. I heard some giggling and turned to see... Annabeth. Holy shit, she looked amazing. She was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but looked absolutely awesome.

She saw me gaping and smiled. I melted. Damn, she was hot. I could see Zoe glaring at me, but I don't know why. I stood up, making my way towards her. She looked up at me. "Percy!?" She smiled again. I pulled her up roughly and kiss her.

She gasped in surprise, but soon melted into it. They kept kissing until someone interrupted them. Percy turned to see Zoe, who slapped him. "Percy! How could you!" She shouted at me. I was confused. Why did Zoe care so much?

Wasn't she a huntress? One of Artemis'? "Percy, you were dating her." Annabeth whispered. "If you love me, break up with her and date me." She continued. I nodded, loving Annabeth very much. "Zoe, we are over." I stated clearly. She shook with anger.

"What!?" She screamed, outraged. I stepped back, startled by her anger. "I said, .OVER! I love Annabeth!" I yelled back. She glared at me, then turned her terrifying glare to Annabeth. "You didn't something to him. You slipped him something. I know it!" She hissed, stalking away.

For some reason, Annabeth looked shaken. "You didn't really slip anything in my drink, right?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Nope, she's just jealous." Annabeth confirmed. I nodded, relieved. I did love Annabeth. I really did. I looked at her lovingly. "Annabeth, I love you." I whispered to her. She smiled brightly and said back, "I love you too Percy." I smiled a little, and asked, "So... do you want to hang out? Maybe go out on a date tomorrow?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I'll just need the details." I brightened. "Tomorrow, by the lake at 8." I told her, and she nodded.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I stomped into my room and prayed to Aphrodite, who appeared. "Hello Zoe." She smiled sweetly. I just grunted. Aphrodite looked worried. "What's wrong dear?" I snorted. "You know what's wrong! What did Annabeth give Percy!" I snarled at her. Aphrodite blinked fearfully. "Um, a love potion." She muttered.

"And why did you give it to her?" I asked harshly. "Um... because I like Percabeth." She cringed, waiting for me to bite her head off. "And how do I change him back?" I asked, as calmly as I could be. "You have to get the antidote." She asked as if it were obvious. I gritted my teeth, annoyed with the stupid love goddess.

"And how exactly do I get this antidote?" Aphrodite looked like she wanted to leave right then and there. "Um... you have to convince Eros to give you it." She gulped. "And how do I do that?" I questioned, now very curious. "You... you have to win him over." She replied.

I hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. "You mean I have to FLIRT with him, so I can get the stupid antidote!? Is there any other way?" I asked, hopefully. Aphrodite burst my bubble by shaking her head. "No, you can only get it from Eros. I can summon him here, if you agree to do it." Aphrodite explained.

"Fine, I'll do it." I sighed. "But only because I want Percy back." I added quickly. She smirked. "Oh what love can do!" She sang. "Shut up." I growled and she let out a light laugh. "He'll be here in two days." She winked at me. "Okay, now bye bye!" I gestured her to go, and she flashed out. Great, I have to flirt with Aphrodite's son, I though.

Then I face palmed. I'm sure that I could have asked the Aphrodite kids for something. Too late now.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Yes! I have Percy back and nothing can stop me now! Not Zoe, not anyone! We will be together forever!

**Okay, hopefully that was amusing for you guys. Annabeth's such a jerk for doing that to Percy! How is Zoe going to win over Eros and what will happen on Percy and Annabeth's date? Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone in the internet, how are you guys doing. Today I have a very special guest.**

**bdog123: Hey, I got back from a mission for Chaos. Did the potion I gave to Aphrodite for Annabeth work?**

**Me: Yeah it did, but you have to do the disclaimer.**

**bdog123: Fine. PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own PJO or HoO... for now.**

**Me: All right, wait a minute... what do you mean for now? What have you been up to?**

**bdog123: I can't hear you leaving. Also to all the demigods and mortals reading this to remember to stay beautiful(if you watch caddicarus, you get it)**

**Me: Okay... well on to the story!**

Chapter 15

**Percy's P.O.V.**

What do I wear? I was throwing clothes everywhere, trying to pick something out for the date. I ended up wearing a blueish green dress shirt and a black blazer. I wore black pants and black shoes. I tried to comb my hair, but ended up just trying to flatten it. Giving up, I just messed it up again. I picked up my chocolates and roses, and headed out the door.

I walked up to the lake, and saw that Annabeth was all ready seated on the blanket. I swallowed, and sat down next to her. "Hi Annabeth. How are you." I asked, my voice cracking. She smiled at me. "Good, how are you?" he asked. I just nodded, handing her the chocolates and roses. Her eyes widened.

"Oh thank you Percy!' She smiled sweetly at me, and I felt my heart beat faster. "Uh, your welcome." I managed to say. We started eating and kissing. Suddenly, I saw two figures. I realized that it was Luke and Lindsay. Luke looked at me in surprise. "Percy, what are you doing?" He asked, shocked.

I frowned while standing up. I turned to Annabeth. "I gotta go talk to Castellan. I'll come back after." I promised her, who smiled reassuringly, but seemed nervous about something. I turned, walking to Luke. "Do you have a reason for interrupting my date?" I growled at him. If it was possible, he looked even more shocked.

"You guys are on a date?" He squeaked. I grinned at him. "But what about Zoe? Are you cheating on her?" Lindsay put in. "No of course not. I broke up with her." I scoffed. "You broke up with her!" Lindsay gritted her teeth, while glaring daggers at me. "Um, yeah, but I like Annabeth more. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me." I admitted.

Luke seemed to be thinking hard. "You seem to be under some sort of magic potion or something." He mused. I shook my head at him. "No, I don't think so. I think that I really do love Annabeth." I told him. "No, you definitely do not love Annabeth. She broke your heart, remember?" Luke prompted.

I nodded slowly, thinking. "But she did say she was sorry." I informed them. "How do you know that she really is sorry?" Lindsay questioned. "Um... I can tell she's telling the truth." I stated/asked. Luke grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. "Okay, now I'm positive that Aphrodite had something to do with this." He glared at Annabeth.

"What is I do love Annabeth." I argued. Luke stared at me for a long time, then sighed. "Then you can marry her, if you really love her. But I am one hundred percent positive that you love Zoe more." He said in defeat. Truth be told, I wasn't really sure if I loved Annabeth. I mean, sure she made my heart thump in my chest, but so did Zoe.

I don't know what I feel anymore. I sighed, feeling so lost. Luke and Lindsay continued on their merry way, while leaving me to slink back to Annabeth. "What did they ask?" She looked curious and scared. I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Let's just go back to where we left off." I grumbled, leaning over and letting our lips connect.

But soon, Annabeth pulled away and looked me in the eye. "What did they say, Percy?" She asked seriously. "They said that Aphrodite had something to do with this and that I was under the spell of some magic potion or something." I looked at the sand, studying it. When I looked back up, I saw Annabeth's bright red face. "Are you all right?" I hesitantly queried.

She didn't respond. I began to worry. "Annabeth, its okay. I don't believe them." I hugged her close. She nodded faintly and I breathed a sigh in relief. "Percy, I'm so sorry, but I have to go." She looked guilty, and I nodded. "Sure, yeah, you can go." I agreed, and she ran off, kicking up sand in her wake. I sighed and laid on the blanket, wondering what I did wrong.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Oh gods. Luke and Lindsay were smarter than I thought. Man, I'm screwed if Percy finds out. She seemed like he did believe them, even if he told me that he didn't. I wanted to go up to Luke and punch him right in the face. How dare he ruin our date, and give Percy some hints on what I was doing! Thank goodness that Percy is a Seaweed Brain and didn't believe Luke.

I would have to be more careful and stuff. I hope that Zoe didn't find out my plan either, or she would get Percy back. I knew it. I had to make a plan to get rid of her once and for all. They don't call me the daughter of Athena for nothing.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I was getting ready for my date with Eros. I had practiced flirting on Luke, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. I scolded him for laughing. "This isn't funny! You have to help me! This is the only way for Percy to love me again!" I cried desperately. He turned serious. "So, Percy is under the love potion." He repeated again. "yes, and we have to get the antidote.

He nodded and we practiced again.

**Okay, there was the chapter. Hoped you guys like it and R&amp;R!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello males and females, today I have brought you another chapter! Enjoy and stuff like that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO as much as I want to.**

Chapter 16

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Luke and Tristan trotted into my room. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" They screamed at me. "Ouch!" I groaned, rolling out of bed. "All right, what do you want?" I grumbled irritably. Tristan cleared his throat. "We want to discuss some things about marrying Miss. Annabitch Chase." Tristan snarled.

I scowled at them. "Don't call her that!" I crossed my arms. "But she cheated on you!" Luke protested. "Yeah, but she said sorry." I pointed out. "How do you know she's sorry. You know, she only wants you back because you have power." Tristan told me. I shook my head, not wanting to believe him.

"No! Can't you see! She saw her mistake and trying to fix it!" I yelled at them. Luke nodded. "Your right dude, Annabeth did see her mistake, but if you weren't so powerful, then she would dump you like yesterday's trash." I shook with anger, when Hermes appeared. "Percy, you are needed on Olympus." Then he flashed out. bringing me with him.

I got brought into the throne room. Everyone stopped and stared at me. "What do you want!" I shouted. "Um, Perseus, we w-wanted to give you some blessings. For the monsters and things like that." Zeus said timidly. I sighed. "Okay, do it." I commanded. Artemis stepped forwards. She closed her eyes and I was surrounded in a silver aura.

"You are now able to shoot a bow and arrows and be able to turn into a wolf." Artemis informed me. I smiled my thanks. Hestia stepped forward. She closed her eyes and I was bathed in fire. She opened them and said, "You can now summon any food or drink, and can summon fire." I nodded at her. No one else stepped forwards, so I drew back. "Wait!" Someone yelped. I looked to see Aphrodite. "Let me bless Percy!" She squealed.

I frantically shook my head. 'Oh... no its-" But she had all ready closed her eyes and I was surround by a pink aura. I coughed, as perfume sprayed me. My head started to clear and I looked up, to see all the goddesses except Hestia and Artemis, drooling. I looked at myself, seeing my biceps were larger and my eight pack for defined.

"Now, Annabeth won't be able to take her eyes off you!" Aphrodite squealed. I immediately frowned, hearing that name. "Annabeth, she can freaking go get a life!" I shouted. Aphrodite looked surprised and then face palmed. She muttered something about potion going away because of blessing or something like that.

Zeus cleared his throat, and I turned to look at him. "Also Percy, you are joining Artemis and her hunters." He thundered. I gulped. "W-what?" I stuttered. Artemis didn't look happy, but she didn't look furious either. "Um, when?" I asked. She walked up to me. "Right now." She grabbed my hand, teleporting to their camp.

I crashed to the ground, groaning. I heard gasps and saw all the hunters glaring at me. "Um, hi." I waved, but they continued to stare at me in disgust. "Milady, why did you bring a male here?" Atalanta looked me up and down, her lip curving into a sneer. "Zeus commands it." Artemis answered. The hunters exchanged glances, then leered at me. "Oh well, another person to prank!" Another one called out, and my eyes widened. Oh crap! I thought to myself.

I sighed, and started to walk away to find myself a tent, since I didn't think that they would be kind enough to get me one. "Hey, psst!" Someone whispered. I looked up to see Chaos sitting in a tree. "What Chaos?" I whispered. He just smiled and tossed me a small black square. "That's a tent, just place it down and snap your fingers... BOOM! A tent! If you want it to fold up you just say, Tent, fold up!" He smiled at me, before disappearing.

I walked back over to the camp and placed the square on the ground. I snapped my fingers and a black tent appeared with the Chaos symbol on the side. I walked in and gasped. The tent had freakin' stairs! I walked around. It was like a two story house! I walked into the kitchen which had a large fridge filled with everything I could want. In the living room was a 64 inch plasma TV. In front of it was a glass coffee table and behind the table was a sea green couch. I grinned as I walked out of the living room into my room. I had a HUGE fish tank full of colorful fish and a water bed!

I had a walk in closet filled with every shirt, shoes, and pants you could want. I ran up the stairs and saw a room with a huge metal door. I saw a hand print thing where it scans your hand. I pressed my hand against it and the door opened. I stepped in and it closed. I looked around and saw... a GIANT pool! It was huge, stretching from one end of the room to the other, with a big hot tub connected. I chuckled, knowing where I'd spend all my time. I walked down stairs and summoned a pizza.

I stuffed it in my face and looked at my clothes. My shirt had a hole in it. I don't know how that happened, and my pants smelled like shit. I groaned, going into my room, and into my closet, searching for clothes. I ended up with a red t-shirt and cargo shorts. I heard a whimper in my bedside table and I opened it curiously, seeing something great...

**All right! Cut! That wraps up today! Hoped you guys liked it! R&amp;R!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 17

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Oh my gosh! Its a puppy!" I reached down to pat the puppy. "Um, Perseus?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Artemis. "Oh, hi." I said awkwardly. She cleared her throat. "Um, there are two males waiting for you outside." She looked disgusted by the males. "Okay, thanks.' i smiled at her, before heading outside where I saw Luke and Tristan looking pissed.

"Oh, hi." I smiled nervously. "PERCY! THE CAMP IS BEING ATTACKED BY THE GIANTS AND MONSTERS!" Luke screamed at me. Gaping, I stared at him, then sprinted towards camp. Reaching it out of breath, I stopped to catch my breath. Then I ran into camp. I saw hordes of monsters and saw Zoe getting outnumbered by Earthborn.

I ran to her, slashing the Earthborn one by one. "Why are you here Percy?" She spat, and I winced. "Look, I was under a spell." I told her and she nodded. "Yeah, I know, its just that I was hurt when you broke up with me. Especially for Annabeth." Zoe looked down sadly. "Um, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." I looked down, embarrassed. She just nodded.

We finished taking down the Earthborn, when I heard a scream. I spun around to see three hellhounds ganging up on Annabeth, who had been disarmed. I growled, rushing at them. I took them all down and Annabeth tried to kiss me. "Yeah... no. Get away from me." I scowled and went away, leaving a hurt and very angry Annabeth behind me.

Soon, all the campers were fighting. Even Drew, but all she was doing was offering the monsters make overs, and then other campers killed them. "You know, you could really get a make over. Maybe a new hairstyle." Drew said, while smacking her gum. Euryale looked interested. "How much does it cost?" She asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Drew smiled, before a camper stabbed Euryale in the back. "Ouch." She grumbled, turning into a fine golden dust. I kept fighting and fighting. I killed Polyphemus. I just crawled up him, while Drew was charm-speaking, and stabbed him in the head. I defeated a army of Earthborn, who are too stupid to do anything, and then killed more hellhounds. They were not easy to kill. They were slow, but really heavy. One of them sat on me, while the others bit me and gross stuff like that.

I stabbed the one sitting on me, but another one came and sat on me. So that's how I ended up killing them all. I would kill the one sitting on me, and another one would come sit on me. I would kill that one, and another one would come. That took a while, and I was cut and bruised and all of that junk. To summarize it, I was beat up.

Ephialtes and Otis tried to kill me, but it didn't work. First I killed Ephialtes by ticking Otis off. I teased Otis, until Otis just snapped. He barreled towards me and I jumped to the side. Otis couldn't stop his momentum and slammed into his brother. As Ephialtes flew by me, I slashed at him numerous of times, until he was gone.

Otis growled at me and charged. I just stabbed him, and he crumbled into the monster dust. I shook my head. "They really need more practice." I muttered to myself. Alcyoneus growled and stomped towards me. I just jumped towards him and him not expecting it, didn't do anything. I crawled up to his face, and stabbed him right in the eye, then stabbed him until he died. I jumped off as he fell, designating. I looked to see that all the monsters were dead.

Chaos appeared and smiled at me. :Good job Percy, our work here is done." He nodded to me and we teleported away.

**And its over! Bye now!**

**-PercyJacksonLover**

**(Also, I will now be starting a new story!)**


	18. Author's Note

**I am SO SORRY that I gave this story a crappy ending.**

**I can rewrite it if you guys really want. Also my new story is up: The Betrayed Hero! **

**Once again, so sorry, i can redo it if you want. :)**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


End file.
